


Attraction (Scomiche)

by lonelyblackthorn (orphan_account)



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Only mentioned though, Sadness, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lonelyblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch was not interested in Scott<br/>Nope<br/>Not at all<br/>So why did everyone think he was?</p>
<p>In which Mitch doesn't know how to express his feelings in healthy ways, both before and after Scott's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

40 days after

Mitch was no stranger to sexual attraction, nor was he a stranger to clubs. It was what really made up his life these days, that and lots of drinks.

A sip from his glass went by.

Not even the high priced, fancy drinks. Just the cheap stuff. Scott would be ashamed of him.

Scott. Why did everything keep coming back to Scott?

Mitch already knew the answer to that question. In fact, Scott had told Mitch the answer once, over that fancy champagne he was so fond of. That night has been one of the best nights, Mitch could almost smell the roast beef he stole from  
Scott. Sometimes, Mitch swore he thought that he saw the same drink that he had drunk that night. Once, he even thought he was back to that night, but then Kirstie had gently nudged him awake, and Scott had disappeared from Mitch's grasp once again.

Tonight was a night of memories for Mitch. A night where he remembered past times with Scott, a night where it took every ounce of concentration for him not to cry as he sat on the barstool in the corner. A night where he waved off everyone who approached him, one of those nights that made him want to cry when he saw a stranger that looked like Scott.

Mitch hated these nights.

On nights like this, a one night stand wouldn't solve his problems. He couldn't just let the drinks take the pain away, no, every sip he took burned his throat and filled him with regret. He was forced to feel the pain, he was forced to cringe whenever he saw someone who looked like Scott, he was forced to close his eyes when someone who looked like Alex walked in, because goddamnit Alex hadn't even done anything wrong, but Mitch still was angry. Mitch even found himself lashing out at Kirstie on nights like these.

Good thing Kirstie thought he was safe at home.

He felt like shit for lying to her, but he already felt so bad, the guilt didn't affect him much. 

Mitch took another sip of his drink.

A man who looked a bit like Alex entered Mitch's view. Mitch turned away, anger at himself flooding his mind. Alex was grieving, just like Mitch was. After all, if the two hadn't broke up, Scott wouldn't of been on the train, making his way towards the hotel Mitch was staying at for the third time that week to cry. Mitch couldn't even imagine the guilt Alex was feeling, even though both Scott and Alex thought it was for the best, it didn't make the pain much less, and Alex must be beating himself up for not clinging on longer. 

But Alex was recovering, from what everyone had told him.

Mitch, on the other hand, was not.

Three more sips. A wave of his hand. Another drink. Another two sips.

It wasn't Mitch's fault that he had fallen for his best friend. The heart wants what it wants, and all of that feel better, it's not your fault bullshit.

Why hasn't he told Scott to come over ten minutes later then the time the two set earlier? Why hadn't Kirstie decided to go and find Scott at the park, instead of telling Mitch that he could help Scott more then she could?

If Kirstie had gone to the park...

No.

Two sips. Mitch was feeling a little lightheaded.

Dark skin. Black hair.

That guy was cute. Not Scott, but nothing could replace Scott.

He was flirting? Mitch looked like a mess. Why?

Another sip.

Well, maybe. It wouldn't be the first time he left with a stranger. 

The alcohol was getting to him.

Sip. Sip. Sip.

Mitch allowed himself to be led out of the club. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Scott was still on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstie is too nosy for her own good, or maybe Mitch is just in denial

Chapter 2

36 days before

It was Kirstie who first asked him.

"So, Mitch, what's up with you and Scott?"

Mitch momentarily choked on his lunch, whipping his head up towards Kirstie. 

"What?" 

Kirstie laughed at him and his astonished expression. Mitch had been wondering why she suddenly said they should go out together. He now knew why.

"You have ranch on your lip." Kirstie stated, Mitch quickly reaching up to wipe it off. "Now, what's up with you and Scott?"

Mitch stared at her, a befuddled expression on his face, though he had a guess at where this was going.

"We are friends? Duh? Like always?" 

"You sound unsure."

"I sound unsure about why you are suddenly asking me this!"

Kirstie giggled at his outburst, the loudness attracting the looks of several onlookers. A bright red blush spread onto Mitch's cheeks and he glared at her, causing her to full out laugh.

"For a singer, someone here doesn't like attention." Kirstie said between fits of laughter. "Now, really, what's the deal between you and Scott?"

"Nothing!" Mitch protested, "And I don't like attention when the topic at hand is me fucking my best friend!"

"Who mentioned anything about you and Scott doing the do?"

"You implied it!"

"All I asked is what's going on with you two! Scott wouldn't cheat, but you've been mad touchy recently."

"Nothing is going on! We always are like that!"

"I mean, you've made that pretty clear."

"Was that sarcastic?"

"Do you want something to be going on?" Kirstie asked, abandoning Mitch's question.

"W-what?" Mitch asked, leaning back in his chair. He hadn't even noticed himself sitting up in the heat of the moment. "Kirstie, let me make this clear. Scott. Has. A. Boyfriend. Nothing is going on."

Kirstie stated at him, her expression unreadable. The coffee and pastries had been forgotten, at the small shop had quieted down at the outburst from the two. 

"Nothing is going on. You made that clear. As I said, Scott wouldn't cheat."

"Exactly-"

"But I changed my question."

Mitch put his head on his hands, glaring at the blonde between his fingers. "Please drop it Kirst. Scott and I are platonic friends."

Kirstie sighed, the sound lost in the now once again noisy shop. "Fine, but I do wonder what your definition of platonic is."

"Kirstin."

"Okay, okay, now finish your coffee before it freezes."

"Thank you!"


End file.
